Untitled: I don't know what to name it so(Okikagu)
by Okikagu Hardcore Shipper
Summary: Kagura met a boy around Sougo's age and befriends him...What will happen? and who is this boy? Read the story to find out! :)) RnR New writer here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) I'm a new writer...Actually I'm not really a WRITER...I'm a wanna be :)  
I want to say sorry for wrong grammars,spelling, and uses of words..English is just my second language and I'm not fluent with it :) I'm just 11 years old actually 12 on Jan 1 so...there are just few words I know.. Be free to criticize me and point my mistakes, I'll be glad to make it right next time :)) And one more thing last time I was ' RainSauro :3 ' but the thing is I forgot my password back then, so I made a new account and name it ' Okikagu Hardcore Shipper' pretty weird and cool right? Anyway thanks for reading my nonsense babbles and understanding my stupidity :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**  
_**"The**__**Meeting**__"_

**So...this is the first chapter :) Hope you enjoy..I'm desperate! Anyways bye..huhuhuhuhu**

* * *

It was a peaceful and quiet day in the yoruzuya When...

_"Gin-chan...Gin-chan...Gin-chan...Gin-chan" said kagura with a deadpan voice  
"What!Shut Your big mouth!" _Gin said irritated while readin' his jump in the couch._  
"I'm bored...I'm bored...Gin-chan...I'm so bored...GIn-cha-"  
"SHUT IT!What the hell is wrong with you?!I can't concentrate with my jump all I understand is 'I'm bored,Gin-chan."..._Gin said while imitating kagura_..."You bored?Then get me my strawberry milk,NOW!"_

_**After 5 minutes**___

"GIn-chan,there's no strawberry milk left,I think you forgot buy yesterday" the vermillion haired girl replied as she wiped the left milk in her lips by her hands.  
"_Gin-chan,I'm still bored...I'm bored...GIn-cha-"_  
_"WILL YOU EVER STOP!You just drank all my stawberry milk and now you're disturbing a peaceful man reading his 'Holy Jump'!If you want to do something then buy me STRAWBERRY MILK AND TOILET PAPER!" _GIn said angrily and irritited._  
"But Gin-chan-"..."NO BUTS!NOW GO!,GET LOST (Shoo~Shooo)" _kagura pouted and started walking towards the door...

The door opened just when kagura stamped out of the house with a disapponted and angry look.  
_"Good Morning kagura-cha- ehh?!" the megane said as Kagura pushed him aside as she walked out..."Hey Gin-san,Did you see Kagura-chan a while ago?She's kinda angry and depressed."..."Hey Gin-chan,I'm talking to you"_ Shinpachi said annoyed_ "I know"Gin replied still flipping the page of his jump "So? what happened?"...Gin-chan?"..."GIn-chan!"..."GIN-CHAN!"..."Shut up,Megane" GIn said with a deadpanned voice."Wait I'm asking you here and wha- don't call me that!"_

* * *

**WITH KAGURA**

Kagura is walking on the busy streets of Edo,feeling wanted to get their attention for sometime but unfortunately.. His boss is nothing but a lazy old man_."He can't even show the slightest bit of care,he just care about his crappy strawberry milk and damn jump!" _the azured eye girl said while pouting.  
To show her revenge,she didn't buy the things gintoki asked her instead she buy her favorite snack'Sukonbu'._ "That will do_"she smirked.  
While she was in thoughts and munching over a sukonbu she bumped into someone.

_"Hey watch it will y-"_ her sentence was cut off when her attention was instantly grabbed by the stranger she just bumped to,His Orbs were piercing dark red like has a baby face but not so girly..(Just like the sadist's...Wait How did I know that?!)He got looks and he was hair was dark brown and his hairstyle was mushroom type BUT his bangs were like the sadist' looks strong and brave but loyal,I think?, He's handsome and manly _' He's totally a bishie'_ she thought.

When she's about to pick up her things *actually just the box of 'sukonbu' the so called bishie got down to help her and get his things too..When their hands met,she stranger have seen it,she was getting paler and she's shivering (WHAT)! "What's happening to me,It's not like he's totaly handsome?!..._"Hey are you,okay?"_ the stranger asked in a worried and concern was shocked when the stranger suddenly spoke,his voice was soft yet sexy,anyways she nodded in response.  
"_Mmm..Okay :)"_ the stranger guy lent his hand to Kagura to help her get up,but she refuse and got up boy extended his arms again and shake hands with Kagura..._"Yamammoto Ryuu"_ he said...Kagura was again suprised by his sudden introduction but her thoughts were cutted again when he asked "May I know your name"..."Um...sure"..."Kagura :)"...

* * *

**Finish! How was it? *Sigh* I'm such a bad writer...Umm I wanted to tell you that Sougo will appear after some chapters...I think.. so don't make me hurry and panic please! I'm such a sensitive gal..T_T I'm just kiddin' and sorry for making Kagura a bit OOC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2  
****_" Weird? "_**

* * *

****

Kagura went home with a smile on her face no one could explain...  
**She went to her room (Gin's Closet) after she greeted everyone in the house.**  
_" I'm back Gin-chan,Shinpachi"_..._"Okaeri kagura-chan"_ the megane replied with a confused face..  
_"SADAHARU!"_...*Played with her monster pet for a while then sat on the couch across Gin and Shinpachi*

_"Did you notice something with her?"_ the glasses said to Gin.._"Well Yes,She didn't brought me my_ _strawberry milk and toilet paper!"_ Gin responded with an annoyed face looking to Kagura..Shinpachi sighed and just continued speaking.._"She's just so weird today,With a smile plastered on her face and greeting everyone so sudden"_... _"Hmm?Nothing weird..."_ Gin deadpanned.. _"SHE EVEN CALLED ME SHINPACHI!"..."Well that's weird!"_ Gin agreed.. Shinpachi sighed and adjusted his glasses..._"Nevermind, Just gonna continue my chores"..."Much better"_ Gin said..."Whatever" Shinpachi said while picking up the cleaning materials and sighed...

**~ After A Few Minutes ~**

"Gin-chan!I need to take Sadaharu for a walk outside" Kagura said and hurriedly ran towards the door...  
"Hey! You just went out a few minutes ago and it's a bit...*kagura closed the door*...late"...Gin sighed."Something's weird about her,don't you think?" ..."THAT'S WHAT I TOLD YOU A WHILE AGO!" Shinpachi screamed with a Told-You-So face...SILENCE... until Gin said " Did I misheard but...Didn't she said that she's gonna 'TAKE SADAHARU FOR A WALK OUTSIDE' "..."Well Yes, And she left the dog" Shinpachi said with a not interested face...Both said " There's really something weird about her today"..."What do you think she's doing right now"..

* * *

**Hi! Short Chapter right? *Sigh*... Wish I had more time to continue my story! School days will start on January 6 and no time for making stories... *sigh* SO BUSY! Ummm..I think I'm gonna post the next chapter soon! Maybe tomorrow or later...Hmmm?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

****

Kagura's P.O.V

"Am I weird today?" she whispered to herself..." Let me think..."..."Hmm,I think I didn't made any weird things today..Maybe Shinpachi and Gin-chan is only they're the wierdos..Hm!" she frowned."Oh well,I need to buy sukonbu my stock is already gone" the yato smiled but suddenly she remembered something..."And...I hope..I'll see thay guy again :"3 " She smiled wider then started walking...

When she was about to enter the store,where she buys her favorite snack she noticed something..."It's him" kagura saw the boy she just met hours ago in the pantry shop beside the sukonbu store,She turned around and began walking for she was nervous..she sighed "Why is this happening to me?!".."I'm really turning OOC with this gu-" she was cut short when someone called her behind.."hey!" she froze before she turned around.."Oh,Hi..you were the girl I met hours ago right?ummm...Kagu-ra?".." Yup..and Ya-yasuke Jyu-u?" the guy chuckled and smiled gently "YAMMAMOTO R.Y.U.U" emphasizing the word 'Ryuu'.."Oh..Right" kagura replied...There was a pregnant pause ...before Ryuu started a conversation.." So, what are you doing?" " I was supposed to go to that store when you called me" she retorted. " Ohh.. So can I accompany you? " .."Umm,okay why not?" as they enter the shop Ryuu asked " So..You live alone? " .."What made you think that?" she asked.." Nothing,It's just I always see you by yourself except when you're with the shinsengumi guy" Ryuu said."We just met a while ago!so you don't know much about me-" _'Wait...*Calculating his words in her brain* ...did he just said 'except when you're with the SHINSENGUMI GUY'! _" ura-" ..."-rth -ura" ..." EARTH TO KAGURA!" her thoughts we're interfered by his voice.. "Hey! Are you okay? Don't stare into space cause people will think you're an idiot :) " He mocked her while smirking "Just kiddin' " he smiled and continued." So what are you supposed to say?" he asked curiously. " Oh, nothing... I just remember something- UMM SO WAIT!I'M GONNA BUY SOME SUKONBU!" she said changing the topic." OK! " he said while watching the cerulean eyed girl walk towards the counter.. until his phone rang..

* * *

**Sorry for making short chapters _**


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in the Space ( Flash Back ) " Abuto! " the 7th harusame captain shouted.. ...5 minutes..."Why?" after 5 minutes the other yato showed up.. "Bring me lots of food!" ..."Is that the only reason you called me!" the other yato complained.."SHUT UP! Just bring me the food..NOW!"...10 minutes..."Here" Abuto and some of the crews arrived with lots of food and placed it all in front of the gluttony quickly grabbed the drumsticks and ate with lust..everyone just stared to their charming yet gluttony captain when... " What are you lookin' at?! You may now go to your own destinations...".."Abuto stay here." The Cerulean eyed boy said while reaching for the bread and munching the chicken he first ate..After the staffs went out, Abuto sat beside Kamui."So?What am I doing here?" Abuto asked with a confuse look." I just wanted to ask you about the mission " ..."Mission?" ..."Yup..About my useless father's daughter"..." Oh! about that?...I ordered someone to spy your sister" Abuto said proudly.."You asked someone?Who is this someone?" kamui asked curiously.." I have a cousin...His name is Yamammoto Ryuu,His father was once a great fighter in our clan and-"..."Make it shorter!I'm bored with your non-stop lecture?"Kamui said with a not interested look in his face " I JUST STARTED SPEAKING! " Abuto sighed then continued.." Yamammoto Ryuu is a spy and he's the perfect one for this job"..."How could you say that?!" Kamui asked while standing up which means he's finished eating..Abuto then followed " He handled many jobs like this "..."Oh...Okay,Just make sure he'll succeed and bring my sister here alive and no bruise or scratches" he smirked then left... ... 


	6. Chapter 6

A certain police officer was walking down the crowded streets of edo to go to the pantry shop for his favorite commander.. "Good Morning sir..Regular order?" the cashier asked as the sadist entered the shop."Yup.." He replied."Here you go sir,2 strawberry cupcake and 4 chocolate muffins" the cashier said while handing the box containing the pastries.. "OH WAIT!I forgot something,here's your tobassco sauce" she said smiling gently.. "Good..Thanks,I'll be going now" he said walking towards the glass door."Thanks sir,come back soon" The cashier greeted after he's totally gone. "Whoo~this should do...Prepare to die Hijikata-san" the sadist said while walking back to the HQ ...but before he could get to the car he heard someone.. "Hello?"..."Its all according to the plan,although I think this mission's gonna be difficult but it's not that hard for me to handle" *smirks* ..." Yeah..Yeah I'll make sure.."..."I'll bring her back as soon as possible...andshe's kinda intresting so I think I'll hit on her sometimes"..."Okay Bye" *End Call* Sougo who's still leaning behind the car whispered "Hmm..That guy's suspicious,I should follow him next ti-" He was cut short when someone from the store beside the pastry shop exited..It was no other that his rival "What is China doing here?" He whispered.. "Oh!Ryuu-kun you're still here?" Kagura asked the guy. "Is she acquainted with that guy" he eyed them suspiciously. "So?I'll be going now...my boss might be looking for me right now.." the cerulean-eyed girl said."Wait!I can walk you home if you want!" the suspicious guy grabbed kagura's shoulder..This made Sougo furious which he wonders why.."You better say no to this China girl" Sougo whispered.. "Oh ..I can walk on my own,yes?And I'm from the yato clan so no one can come after me" Kagura rejected his offer then walked out.."She said that she can walk on her own right?So scoot you crazy man and afterall she's a monster" Sougo said to the guy whispering so that he can't hear him." I guess everything's clear now,I could g-" he didn't get to finish what he was saying when the guy catch up to Kagura and said " I insist!You're still a girl and I want to know you better so I can use this time to socialize with you" Ryuu said while he held Kagura's hand. "A- Yo- Umm- well...I-i-if you i-insist.." Kagura took her hand back and blushed hard!As in visible to anyone..and when I said anyone...Sougo's included..."Wai- What?! She's really turning OOC with that guy!With the blushy thingy and sweating continuosly...She's really wierd right now... and it doesn't suit her...A monster can never be cute In anything she does...She's such a feeler.. that lass.." Sougo whispered to himself irritated..."Hah!That guy is so unfortunate,once he saw what's her true nature is...He's gonna run back to her mom and cry.. " The sadist said while opening the patrol car...he sat then rest his hands on the wheel and whispered to himself.." "This day won't be long."..."Someday I'll defenitely get that suspicious guy and kill him with my sadism...hehehehe" he said with his sadist aura and smirking like a maniac... 


	7. Chapter 7

The guy walked Kagura home,while walking the guy observed her.'Those eyes,they're beautiful' he thought..When Kagura caught him staring at her she blushed and looked back,scanning her face with her hands." I-is T-there's somethin O-on my F-face?!" she was amazed rather than surprised when she saw kagura's flushed face. He smiled gently and held kagura's chin up;lowering down to Kagura and said with a husky voice.."I was just looking at your luring eyes". Kagura felt nervous and weak;she pushed Ryuu from him and covered her face."Ahmmm...I'm just kiddin'...Just makin' fun of you that's all.." Ryuu said while he looked at slowly took away her hands from her face and looked at the innocent guy,he looked like he doesn't did anything,noticing this,Kagura thought that the guy was telling the truth that he's just making fun of her,It gave her a sigh of relief. "Anyway,where do you live Kagura-chan?" the guy suddenly asked her."Just as I said a while ago,my boss is waiting for me,so it means that I'm living with Him." the female yato explained."Wait...Him?" The guy was bothered." 's a him,anyways they're HIm's" she said blankly."So?They're many?!Are you a prostitute or courtesan,something like that?!" he was shocked on what he had heard..."What!?No way..I am not!It's just 2 of them!TWO!" she yelled in front of him.."But,are you sure that they're good people,I can cut them for you...If you want" He offered and grinned."Of course they're good!Why will I live with them if they are gangsters or lolicons?!And no thanks,if they're bad then I can just kick their heads off" she yelled."Oh... " This was expected for a yato like her..No fears,but once they saw their true enemies fear take over and blood will control their bodies- he thought just before Kagura called him not actually but he knows it's him."Hey!Jyuu-kun you can go now since I'm home" she looked back at the guy and waved her goodbye..she closed the door and left the guy alone... LITTLE DID THEY KNOW...THERE WAS SOMEONE FOLLOWING THEM.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kagura slid their door open and was welcomed by her two earth fathers."WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KAGURA?!WE'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Shinpachi told her."Didn't I say you that there are bad people who will kill you with their powerful weapons who can kill a Yato,steal your organs and sell it in the black market!" Gin scolded saw kagura's anxiety and looked to Gin coldly,"Kagura-chan don't listen to Gin-chan he's lying...but you're still a girl and that's why being worried for your safety is normal for us-" "Especially,when your bald father heard about this" Gin cut "Is that you're only reaso-" then it's Kagura's turn to cut them two,and when I say cut, literally. "SHUT UP!I'm with someone" she whispered and headed towars her room,Gin's Closet."She's with someone?!" ..."This coudn't be worse" They thought..We'll gonna die.. NEXT MORNING Kagura was dreaming about his brother.. "Wait for me Kagura-chan..One day I'll get you and I'l make you stronger where no one could defeat us...TOGETHER WE'LL RULE THIS WORLD!" "Whuaaa!" kagura woke up sweating and her heart was beating fast..It was a dream,just a dream...NO A NIGHTMARE.. she suddenly went back to herself when Gin barged in."Hey Kaguraaaaaaa!Are you dreamin' about what happened last night?!" Gin shouted."Was it rough?!" Shinpachi butted."WE'RE REALLY DEAD!" both they screamed."WAIT!WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Kagura shook the two.."You know what happened last night,you and the person you said that's with you.." Gin looked down and sobbed."What?! We just walked and argued..!" she was irritated."That's all..no-" "YES THAT'S ALL!NOTHING HAPPENED!Nevermind I'll just go outside since you ruined my sleep!" she stucked her tongue out and headed two guys sighed in relief and sat on the couch."Patsuan,who do you think Kagura's with that time?" Gin asked the plain guy."Don't call me that,I don't know...maybe Okita-san.." Shinpachi complained but answered his question anyway."Patsuan,don't spout nonsense...hmm?maybe?" Gin replied.."Don't call me that...He's the only person possible right?Kagura goes home late only if she's with Okita-san.." the megane answered. While they're talking..someone knocked on their door."Patsuan,get the door.." Gin ordered."I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT AND DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" Shinpachi was enraged."Yeah..Yeah whatever!" Gin said uninterested..Shinpachi sighed in defeat and walk towards the door."I'm coming" shinpachi said and opened their door."Yo Patsuan,where's China?" there came Okita and asked shinpachi. 


	9. Chapter 9

Shinpachi felt his knees shake and said "Why?" Okita then answered.."Well...I just want to clear out something,something happened last ight,yesterday" Shinpachi stood steadily in front of the captain.'We're dead' he thought and felt then came in and said "Oy!Patsuan!What's taking you lo- ...Oh,HI there Souichirou-kun..What brings you here..?" he asked feeling uneasy."*sigh* Just bring me where China is..!" he said annoyed but still showing a deadpan expression..he started walking inside but GIn and Shinpachi stopped him.."Stop it right there!" Both they looked at them coldy and as the tense went stonger and deadlier,they got out of the sadist's way..The crimson eyed man continued walking,searching for the girl he's looking for when the megane said.."Ano..Okita-san..but...she's not here.." Sougo looked at them and said."Then,where is she.." "She kinda left a minute ago and we don't know where she's heading to" Gin explained."Then why didn't you told me in the first place..I'll be going now.." The light brown haired guy walked towards the door and was stopped by the two once again."Wait Okita-san!Whata are you trying to clear out from her?Is it something that happened to you two,last night.?" Gin asked nervously. "What?We did nothing danna,but wait did she mention something like that?" Sougo asked,he's furious about something."Well,no but I think something happ-" Gin was cut short by Sougo,He grabbed Gin's collar and said "Don't dare to spout that out!" he said giving them a deadly glare..Gin felt anxiety building in his body...He shook and felt weak.."A-a-no ..Soui-souiichirou-rou-kun,please take a hold of yourself" he begged..Sougo let Gin fall down as he take his hand off him."Then...tell me what you know.." Sougo ordered them.."S-sure" just let us sit on the couch.. After they sat and sighed for 3 times,they started talking."Well,what happened?" Sougo asked and leaned on the couch."Kagura came home late at night yesterday and we're aprehensive thinking that she did something,that will make her baldy father come and break our bones." Gin was anxious."So,you just surmised that something unpredicatble happened?" Okita asked and the two nodded."Great,I see...no problem..I guess I should really get going,the freaking bastard must be looki-" "Wait..!" they said..."What again?!" he retorted."Then,who's with her?" they asked and suddenly Sougo remembered..'that moron' he again sat on the couch and thought on asking the china girl's father something."Danna,do you know someone,aside from me that goes with her at night?" he asked curiously."Well,no..That's what we're probleming for" 


	10. Chapter 10

Kagura was holding her umbrella,shielding her from the headed to the park,she thought she could refresh her mind there..*sigh* she sighed then walked towards the swing,she sat,got her sukonbu,munched it then swayed with the was thinking about the guy she met she met the guy,she felt something unexplainable and uncomprehensible...she's mystified by the guy... Her train of thoughts were interrupted when somebody covered her eyes. She shuddered then thought 'Who might be this be!?'... "Hmmm...Who are you?!" she asked and but no one replied..."Ahhh...if you don't wanna confess then..I'll guess...This interesti-" wait..I know someone who likes playing with me...Let me guess.. "Sadist...?" the unknown person uncovered Kagura's eyes..She turned around to meet the guy's blood red eyes.."Ohoho...who is this sadist?!" the guy said.."Ohh...It's you!" Hmm..I'm just thinkin' of you and now you're here,how fortunate."Yup!It's me so...did you missed me? he asked then smirked.."Why would I miss you?" she felt weird but did not blush..weird."Hmm..Denying it huh..." He smirked once again.."You assuming jerk face..No!" she pouted.."Well then..China girl...why does your reaction a while ago surprised more like satisfied to see me" she was about to retort but something suddenly stopped her..Did she just said Ch-china?I think I knew someone who calls me by that name...Is it s- "KAGURA-CHAN!" the guy called.."Ohh..what?!" she said looking up at him..He lowered down then simpered.."So..you missed me huh?" Kagura just looked at him with an irritated face.'What's with this guy...crazy.." she thought. With the Yoruzuya "So are you telling me that she's with a stranger and you're not aware of that" the demonic captain looked at the two shivering man with a death stare.."Well...you know,we really thought that your wi-" 'You already told me that...So what's your plan?!" he questioned the two more like ordering them to do something instantly.."Ahh umm..Ahh..We-we'll spy on them..And u-umm and spy on them of course!" Shinpachi said while looking at Gin then to Sougo.."Yeah!Wh-What ahh great plan! Patsuan..so C'mon" Gin said then ran outside,shinpachi then followed."Where might she be?" he pondered his thought.. Gin and Shinpachi ran and ran and little they know they had reached the park.."Whoo..*sigh* Shinpachi at least we had ran away from the dem-" he was cut off when he heard someone arguing.. "What made you think that I missed you?!We just met yesterday and now you're saying that...ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME-aru?!".. "That voice...Th-at accent..is it...but who's with her" Gin thought and hid behind a bush.."Oy...Danna..don't steal my spot.." Gin turned around to meet the sadist's face.."Ohh...Souichirou-kun you're already here..I'm g-glad.." he said.."Umm..Excuse me,I'm being stamped here-owww" "Shut up Megane..I can't hear them" the sadistic brothers said in unison. "Hey China..You're the one who's assuming..Don't think highly of yourself!You're pretty but I'm not satisfied.." They ran around the park,chasing each other..Sougo can see Kagura's smile under the frown she's giving the 'jerkface' ...The guy annoyed Sougo the hell out of him.."He's been stealing my place with my slave and now he's calling her 'China' like what I do"..'What does this guy want" he thought irritated by watching the two playing with their smiles shining so bright that it can blind anybody's eyes..or maybe only his.."Wait here Danna..I'll do so-"..."NO souichirou-kun..Me and Shinpachi will handle this...It's our responsibily anyway.." Gin said while looking at Shinpachi."Right?Megane?" .."Like I can..." Shinpachi said still laying down beneath them.. 


End file.
